Trouble Magnet
by Steed
Summary: MacGyver once again proves that, yes, he can get hurt in any situation.
1. Trouble on the Horizon

Trouble Magnet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver, yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't know who does, but I don not wish to offend them in any way, and I'm not making any money.  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! My first MacGyver fic! Don't worry, I'll have the last chapter up tomorrow (if anyone cares). I'm just going to bed now, so I can't finish up.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, MacGyver, have you ever noticed that you get hurt a lot? I mean a lot. It never really is that seriously bad, but..." Willis trailed off, looking at MacGyver.  
  
"Don't even go there, Willis. I get enough of that from Pete."  
  
"Well, you do have to admit. You have this weird habit of attracting trouble."  
  
"Okay, I'll admit that that's true, but it's kinda part of the job, you know? I mean, I'm out there saving people from maniacs half the time, so it's kind of expected that I'll get into trouble," MacGyver replied sardonically.  
  
"I guess so. Oh, here's our ride," he said, referring to the white van that had screeched to a halt next to them, the letters 'Phoenix Foundation' standing out in dark blue clarity.  
  
"So, what exactly did you need me here for again?"  
  
"It's like I said on the phone. I need some help with some chemical samples and equipment that Phoenix just got."  
  
"What exactly do you mean though? You need me to fix something? You need my help on dealing with the chemicals? What? He asked, clearly put off.  
  
"Well, uh, actually, I need you to help me lift boxes," he stated, an embarrassed blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
"What?! You mean you dragged me away from my hockey playoffs to lift boxes?!" MacGyver exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault I can't lift all this stuff by myself! You told me that if I ever needed help, I could call you. Any time. Even during play-offs."  
  
"Yeah, but I assumed you'd be calling me for something more important. Like a chemical spill in downtown L.A. or something. You couldn't possibly have gotten someone else to do your menial labor?" he asked.  
  
"No, actually. Everyone seems to be on some kind of mission. Phoenix has been busy lately. So are you going to help me or what?" Willis asked, hope glittering in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll help you. But this had better not take long Willis! I'm missing enough of hockey as it is," he said, giving in as he stepped in the still waiting van with Willis. 


	2. Dominoes

Sorry if these chapters are really short. So, uh, here's chapter number two.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, how many boxes are we moving anyways?" MacGyver inquired as the van set off down the street.  
  
"Oh, about a couple truckloads is all," Willis said, looking sideways at his "helper" and hoping that he wasn't going to get punched right about now. To his surprise, though, MacGyver took it in stride.  
  
"Goody," he mumbled dryly.  
  
"All right, we're here. All the trucks are parked right in front of the building, so all you have to do is walk to them and take the boxes out. Simple!" Willis exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever," MacGyver said, jumping out of the van and heading for the closest truck. Willis jumped out and ran after him, and they both grabbed a couple of large boxes from the back of the truck. Then they walked into the building.  
  
About five hours and much effort later, all but half of one truck was empty.  
  
"Okay, you go ahead and get some more boxes, I'm going to make some space in here. That way there will be room for the boxes, which would be nice," MacGyver panted.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Willis said. He wasn't in a talkative mood. Since he was in worse shape than MacGyver, he felt like he was dying.  
  
As Willis left, MacGyver dragged some boxes into the back. Stumbling over a cord, he dropped one with a loud bang.  
  
"Ah, I'll come back for it later," MacGyver grumbled, moving on. Little did he know, that the box he had just dropped was slowly tipping towards another box. As soon as it quietly hit, that box tipped towards another, which in turn tipped towards another, and so on. Creating a domino effect going straight back to where MacGyver was.  
  
Meanwhile, Willis had just stepped into the building and deposited his boxes. He was just about to leave, When he heard a shout, and a huge crash. Startled, he ran to the back of the building, but the whole way was blocked off by boxes.  
  
"Oh dear. MACGYVER!" he shouted, trying to find out if MacGyver was still conscious. Unfortunately, Willis heard nothing, so he decided to call Phoenix and at least get Pete to help. Anyone who was left. 


	3. Magnets

Alright, another short chapter. Just one more, I swear.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Groaning, MacGyver tried to get up, but the pain in his head was blinding. He took that as a sign to stay down, and brought his head back down to the floor. Looking around, he noticed that there were boxes everywhere and even some of the tall shelves had fallen down, along with their boxes.  
  
"Maybe Willis was right," he thought. "I do seem to get hurt a lot. Oh well."  
  
He decided to try and get up again, just slower this time. Experimentally, he raised his head. When the room stopped spinning, he pushed himself up a little with his arms. Finally he got to a sitting position, and decided to look for a way out of his box prison.  
  
Scanning the area, he didn't see much, until one of the open boxes caught his eye. He stood up carefully and walked to the box. Inside was an electrical device that was pretty much a huge magnet.  
  
"Hey, I could use this to get most of the boxes away from the door of the building. After all, pretty much everything in these boxes are metallic," he reasoned.  
  
Scouting for the best spot, he went over to a corner and set the device down. He then switched it on and waited. As he watched, boxes began to pull his way.  
  
Smiling, he watched as they all began to move. That smile disappeared, however, when he realized that him pulling the boxes like so, meant that they were about to fall on him. Again.  
  
He then ran to the opposite corner as best he could, but he was still running a little slow. Diving, he just barely got away from the tower of boxes that had just fallen. He had, however, got hit on his shoulder by a box, and was now sporting a nasty bruise.  
  
The good news was that almost all the boxes were gone. The bad news was that he passed out. 


	4. Shut up, Willis

There. Ta-da! The last chapter. Drumroll, trumpets, and all that jazz.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Willis had just run into the storeroom again with Pete and some other workers, when another huge crash was heard.  
  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "I hope MacGyver got out of the way at that one."  
  
"Willis, I thought you said there were a ton of boxes in the way. I only see about twenty," Pete said, looking around the room.  
  
"Hey, you're right! There were a lot more here before. Maybe MacGyver did something."  
  
"Maybe. All right, let's fan out and look for MacGyver," Pete ordered.  
  
"Yeah! Look mainly in the back of the building though!" Willis added.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back there." As they were looking around, jumping over boxes, and tripping on them, they heard a groan. Both their heads turned in that direction.  
  
"MacGyver?" Pete asked.  
  
"Owwww. What?" came a confused sounding MacGyver's reply.  
  
As they looked in that direction once more, they spotted MacGyver lying near a heap of boxes.  
  
They ran over just as he was sitting up. His appearance was awful. He was pale and sweaty and there was a huge swollen bruise on his arm and head.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you to a doctor," Pete said, as he and Willis lifted him up. As they lay MacGyver into the back of the old van, Willis decided it was time to say 'I told you so.'  
  
"So, MacGyver, I thought you said the only reason you got hurt was because nutcase maniacs were always after you. Did Murdoc push over the boxes?" he asked solemnly.  
  
"Oh shut up, Willis. I have a headache."  
  
"You have to admit, though, that you get hurt a lot. If you say 'Yes Willis, I get hurt a lot. I'm sorry, you were right,' I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Yes Willis, I get hurt a lot. I'm sorry, you were right. Now shut up, will you?" MacGyver asked, exasperated.  
  
THE END :0) 


End file.
